1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a moveable table for feeding paper or cardboard to a printing press and in particular to an improved printing platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In printing presses, paper is fed vertically wherein the top sheet is removed as required for printing and the alignment of such sheets must be such that they are picked up by the printing press feed system at the proper location so they will align with the printing machine. It has been known in the prior art to jog the stack of paper sheets so as to align one edge. However, often times the lateral edges of the paper stack are not straight or aligned with the feed mechanism and this causes jamming of the paper and/or misalignment of the printing due to such lateral misalignment.